


change is hard but you're not alone

by alcego (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because Who's Gonna Tell Me I'm Wrong?, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flash Fic, Ina Leifsdottir is Autistic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alcego
Summary: Ina Leifsdottir doesn't like change, but with James Griffin by her side, she can do anything.





	change is hard but you're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i just really needed to get some fic into this gotdamn tag because my Legit Leiffin fic is getting longer and longer and i don't wanna wait LMAO

Ina’s known James forever. Or since grade school, which is basically the same. She still remembers the day Shiro visited their school and let them fly the simulator–how could she forget James’s excitement as he watched her fly?

She’s not sure when her hyperfocus shifted towards piloting, but she thinks it may have been then. Aircraft was far less complicated than people, with set rules of operation and a comfortable sense of routine written into the pre-flight checklist. She felt at home behind the controls.

The next year, Ina Leifsdottir became a pilot, and James did too.

She remembers her first day at the Galaxy Garrison, as fear dripped through her veins. She didn’t know these people or this place. She didn’t know their raucous laughter or the itchiness of a cadet’s jacket. She felt like an imposter wearing her own skin.

Then James was there, and Ina knew that she could do this. James was an anchor in this wild place, a figure of order and straightforwardness and general goodness. She found herself with him more often than not, and suddenly adjusting to the garrison’s strange new rhythm wasn’t such a challenge.

After all, she had known James forever. She could do anything, so long as he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> yEET if you love the MFE-Ares crew as much as i do (especially these two!!) please feel free to screm with me in the comments or at my [tumblr](https://theyelmore.tumblr.com)!


End file.
